My Sinister Disguise
by IloveSebastianMichaelis
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have had their disguises in the past, but if they are going to be together, they must swallow their pride and come forth to show their true selves. Fluff! I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters!


My Sinister Disguise

{Hi, y'all! This is my new story. I hope you enjoy. Also thank you all for the reviews and supports, it means the world and more to me! ^^}

Ciel couldn't concentrate on the papers that lay in front of him. It was now around noon, which meant that Sebastian was going to bring Ciel his afternoon tea soon. As if on cue, Sebastian gently knocked on the wood door and rolled in the cart with Ciel's tea on it. Sebastian poured the perfect amount into the blue and white teacup and placed it in front of Ciel. After taking a sip of it, Ciel said, "Earl Grey?" Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes, precisely." Ciel sat back in his chair and took another sip of his tea and then, just as Sebastian turned to leave, Ciel asked him, "Sebastian, when is your birthday?"

"My birthday?" Sebastian repeated. "Whenever you wish it to be, young mast-

"No. When is your actual birthday, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian stared right into Ciel's eyes and said, "Do you have any idea what us creatures are? Us demons do not have friends, like humans. We do not have parents, like humans. Do you honestly think that something without parents can have a birthday?"

Ciel looked down. There it was. That churning, fluttery feeling that he always felt when Sebastian looked directly at him or spoke to him. And Ciel was frightened about this, because he didn't know why he felt like this to his butler, a simple chess piece in Ciel's game.

That night, Sebastian was working on unfinished paperwork in his bedroom when a thunderstorm rolled in. The occasional clap of thunder would make Pluto howl, but besides that the entire mansion was silent. There was a small, quiet knock on Sebastian's door and Sebastian put his paperwork to the side. He opened the door to see Ciel's blue eye and his contracted eye staring up at him. "Yes, young master..?" Sebastian said. The rain outside started to come down harder.

"I…" A loud clap of thunder interrupted Ciel. He jumped and ran up to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian made a disgruntled noise at the young boy's new behavior.

"I'm scared, Sebastian…" Ciel finished. "May I please stay with you for tonight?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, if you want to…" He gently removed Ciel from his person and placed him on the bed.

Ciel immediately wrapped himself up in Sebastian's blanket, attempting to make himself warmer. Sebastian wanted to chuckle at the sight but held it in. He closed the door and sat back down at his desk.

An hour later, Ciel woke up. It was about one in the morning, and Ciel was surprised to see Sebastian looking at him.

"Sebastian, I can't sleep," Ciel said and sat up from the bed.

"I know. You've been tossing and turning and trying so hard to sleep, but you can't. I've been watching you…" Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel patted the bed and said, "Come, here, Sebastian."

Sebastian put his quill down and sat down on the bed. "What is it, my lord?"

"I'm sorry."

The words sent so many feelings plunging at Sebastian's heart, and he had no time to stop them from coming.

"Young master, you have nothing to be apologizing for…"

"I'm sorry that you saw me experience fear. I've never felt…"

"You've never felt what?" Sebastian asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Do you have any fears?" Ciel asked suddenly.

"No," Sebastian said bluntly. "Demons…we don't feel fear."

"I understand," Ciel said.

A few seconds passed, and the Sebastian and Ciel locked eyes. Sebastian could see that something was deeply bothering Ciel, but he didn't know what.

Then Ciel started to cry.

"Young master, what is the matter?!"

"I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of disguising myself. I get scared, Sebastian! I sometimes get so scared, I can't calm myself down, okay!?"

Sebastian laughed hard and said, "Young lord…that is perfectly fine and it is as normal as can be. You shouldn't be so nervous about something like that."

"Were you ever so scared about something…that you just wanted and wanted for it to get out of your head..?" Ciel asked and lowered his head more.

"Yes, honestly," Sebastian replied. "But that was in my past, and the past doesn't matter. All I, all we can do is look torwards the future. If we look back, we will once again be filled with sorrow and grief that is never ending."

Ciel looked up to Sebastian and thought about the words that gently and smoothly passed his lips.

"The oh- so - perfect Sebastian Michaelis was afraid of something?" Ciel joked.

"Once upon a time," Sebastian chuckled. "But now…"

Ciel lokked at Sebastian, curiosity in his eyes. "But now what?"

Sebastian lowered his head and sighed. "I must live in this sinister disguise."

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?" Ciel asked. His voice cracked, which was a sure sign that he was nervous, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Ciel, my existence was caused many complications, fear and troubles in people's lives." Sebastian said.

"So?" Ciel was trying and pressuring Sebastian to tell him, and it looked like it was going to work.

"I don't want to do that to you! I'm a monster, I…I'm the creature that people have nightmares about, I'm the…I'm so…so sinister, and my disguise is even worse…"

Ciel moved closer to Sebastian and looked into his crimson eyes. "Oh Sebastian. You are no monster. People don't have nightmares about you, and you are not sinister, and I happen to have an admiration for your so called 'sinister' disguise."

Sebastian sighed. "Thank you, Ciel…but I really am sinister."

Ciel laughed and looked up at Sebastian. "But, I still have a question."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled slightly. "Yes, what is it?"

"What happened to you?"

"Do you really want me to make an excuse and leave?"

"No…" Ciel said.

"It is…very dark, and I honestly think that you are mature, but I don't think you are ready to hear it yet."

Ciel's shoulders slumped slightly and he said, "That's no fair."

"Life is not fair. But do not fret, Ciel. I will be serving you for a long time and you won't have to wait too long. Now, We have been talking for about 10 minutes. You should really get to sleep…"

Ciel sighed. "Fine. Good night, Sebastian…" Ciel said and wrapped himself in the covers once again.

"Good night, young master."

The next morning, Ciel woke up in his bed. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "Why am I in here…didn't I fall asleep in Sebastian's room last night?"

"Yes," Sebastian said as he walked into the room. "You are correct."

"Then why am I here?"

"I thought you would prefer to wake up in your room, my lord."

"I…enjoyed the talk last night." Ciel said out of nowhere.

"Oh?" Sebastian said. "Ciel, I learned things I never would have guessed about you. It is so very strange."

Ciel nodded. "I feel the same."

"Just know that I am here for every single day of your life. I will never just disappear and not come back. I will always be here for you…"

"Sebastian…I'm so glad that we have crossed paths. I wouldn't change anything even if I could."

"I feel the same exact way, Ciel…" Sebastian said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ciel said.

"I love you!" They both said in unison. "I love you too…" They said together again. "Always together," They both thought as they embraced. "Forever."


End file.
